If I didn't Exist
by waterrain
Summary: America has been thinking about Canada's words. He tries to stay positive and not think too much about it. To not think about 'If I Didn't Exist'.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. _America writing in a Journal/Diary_. **America's View.

**If I didn't Exist**

**By waterain**

**_I have been thinking a lot lately and it is because of Canada. Of course I know that my brother had too much to drink when he said 'The world would be more peaceful without you', 'I would be more noticed if you didn't exist', and other such things. Canada's gets like that when he is drunk says silly things and afterwards he starts sobbing 'I want to be more noticed. I don't like being mistaken as you'. _**

**_Canada acts a bit like a drunk England. In the way of the whole blaming me for one or several things and after a while starts crying. Seriously, What is wrong with them? _**

**_I wonder what the world would be like if I didn't exist. Would everyone be better off if I never existed like Canada told me._**

**_I know without me existing there would be no Disneyland/Disneyworld/Tokyo Disney/Disneyland Paris/Hong Kong Disney. There wouldn't have been any Disney movies. _**

**_There wouldn't be any American Cartoons or Tv Shows. There would be no Sesame Street if I didn't Exist. If The United States Of America/USA/US did not exist. _**

**_There would have been no Jim Henson since he was an American and that would mean there would not be a Tv Show called The Muppet Show. _**

**_The world would not have any Superman, Batman and Robin, Captain America, and other American Comic Books if I didn't exist. _**

**_There would be no McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Dunkin Donuts, Starbucks, A&W Restaurants, Domino's Pizza, Pizza Hut, _****_Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC)_****_, 7-Eleven, and so on. _**

**_Thinking of everything there would not be if I didn't exist makes me feel better. I try to think about what everyone else would be missing out on if I didn't exist. _**

**_However Canada's words are stuck inside my head at the moment. The world would have healthier food. The world would be more peaceful and friendlier. The world would notice him more if I didn't exist and he wouldn't be mistaken for anyone else. _**

**_If I didn't exist I would not be blamed for anything at all. _**

**_If I didn't exist then I would not have to put up with being blamed for almost everything wrong in this world and my heart wouldn't hurt. _**

**_I wouldn't feel anything if I didn't exist and to be honest at times I wish that I Never Ever Even Existed at times, but I'm a hero and a hero doesn't remain depressed about anything. _**

**_A hero always gives the world smiles, thumbs up, encouraging words, and always telling others about the brighter/lighter side of things._**

**_Not ever telling about how at times he wishes that he didn't exist or that he could just disappear. I wish at times that I could leave everyone to solve their own problems and let them blame each other, but I'm a hero and besides I would still be blamed if I didn't do anything._**

**_Why did I have to exist? Would the world be better off if I did not exist? If the United States Of America didn't exist at all._**

**_I Have To Think Positive! I Have To Smile And Laugh! I Shouldn't Think Too Much About It! _**

**_Cheer Up and Think About All The Positive Things That Wouldn't Be In The World If I Didn't Exist. Don't think about the things there might be if I did not exist in this world._**

"That is enough for now." I said to myself quietly and rubbed my eyes fiercely. "I'll go to McDonald's and have a happy meal."

I walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower, changed into a clean outfit, and went out the front door smiling brightly. I wonder what kind of toy the happy meal will have today. I can read the atmosphere, but I chose to let everyone believe that I can't read it at all.

The line was fast, I ordered a lot of Happy Meals, and ate them quickly without pausing. Bite after Bite Canada's words he spoke to me while drunk were disappearing and fading with every bite of the cheese burger. Afterwards threw away my trash and smiled happily while thinking about all of the positive things my people along with other Nation's people that came over to me did that helped make life a little easier/enjoyable.

I ran for miles and miles while thinking positive things that occurred because I existed. It made me smile, laugh, and feel as if it is highly important that I do exist despite what others might say.

"Every Nation is important." I commented cheerfully to myself and opened my door to see Tony looking at me.

"Expect that limey. The fucking limey is not important." Tony said bluntly, I blinked my eyes, and wondered what Tony was talking about 'Expect That Limey'. What is a limey? Maybe it's a lime or a lizard or something.

"Hey, Tony. Let's play some video games." I told him happily and he nodded at me in agreement. "You can pick out the video game this time."

"I created a video game last night." Tony commented to me and I smiled brightly at him while wondering what kind of game Tony made this time around.

**Please Review and Thank You. Side Note Tony is the Alien.**


End file.
